ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vilgax
Vilgax (voiced by Steven Blum in the first series, James Remar in the second series) is a Chimera Sui Generis (named after the mythological monster, the Chimera, a Chimera is also an organism that has traits of multiple organisms), as well as a vicious, intergalactic conqueror, who will stop at nothing to obtain the Omnitrix in order to build an army capable of conquering every planet in the galaxy. Alongside Kevin 11 and Doctor Animo, he is the most recurring villain of the series and Ben's primary and most powerful nemesis. Vilgax serves as the main antagonist of the first season, responsible for half of Ben's enemies before appearing in person in the final episode of season one. He is one of the most feared aliens in the galaxy, having destroyed five planets and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological life-form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. He is also a self-proclaimed master of the Omnitrix, as he claimed that unlocking the Omnitrix's master control function was "child's play" for him, though how he gained this knowledge is unknown. He is both monstrously powerful and incredibly single-minded; once he sets his sights on a goal, he will not stop until he achieves it. Vilgax is shown to respond to weak, semi-hilarious comments in a sadistic-yet-humorous way (for example, he calmly stated, "Hardly", in response to Ben timidly asking, "I don't suppose that means you're gonna let me go, does it?" In the first season, Vilgax is confined to a regeneration tank in his ship, the Chimera Hammer, after being severely injured by the final attack from Xylene's ship, ordering his robotic minions and cosmic bounty hunters to track down the Omnitrix for him. While his body is repaired, he is cybernetically enhanced, making him more than a match for any of the Omnitrix aliens after finally emerging from the tank. The modifications greatly augment his physical prowess, allowing him to easily to leap above skyscrapers, survive in space for a short amount of time, and smash apart mountains with his bare hands, along with being able to increase his strength at will. Even before his modifications, Vilgax had uncanny resistance to harm, being able to survive a nuclear explosion at point blank range, though it appears this put him out of action for quite some time, as the universe largely believed him dead until he reappeared on Earth. After his modifications, Vilgax is almost unstoppable, being able to survive a fall from the upper atomsphere and getting up without any ill effects. During the Tennysons' run-in with Rojo, Vilgax establishes a psychic link with Ben (something he seems unaware of) which is how the Tennysons knew in advance about Vilgax's arrival. After emerging from the chamber, he wears the breathing mask he wore inside it for the entire series, no explaination for this is ever given. At the end of the first season, Vilgax tries to retrieve the Omnitrix himself and manages to capture Ben but the other Tennysons rescue Ben just in time. The Omnitrix is supercharged, causing Ben to rapidly cycle through forms at random. He knocks Vilgax out of Vilgax's ship in the upper atmosphere. The two then have an epic battle on top of Mt. Rushmore, resulting Vilgax shattering one of the heads. Vilgax captures Ben once more but finds his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, is set for selfdestruct after it takes off. Ben pins the warlord under rubble and escapes just as the Chimerian Hammer is explodes with Vilgax still aboard. In "Truth", Max tells Ben and Gwen how he had a run in with Vilgax who was stealing nuclear missiles from a military base when Max and his partner showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was strapped to a warhead by Max and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size (perhaps an addition to his cybernetic augmentation). At the end of the second season, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin 11, and gets into a brief skirmish with the latter when Kevin claims that he "doesn't look so tough". Discovering Kevin's connection to the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix, but both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the end of the episode. In the episode "Ben 10,000", set twenty years in the future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet, but lost yet another battle to Ben 10,000. This time around, Ben didn't take any chances with Vilgax's defeat, literally tearing him apart and killing him. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator, giving him a stronger new form with enhancements such as genetically implanted weapons (such as ropes and mines in his right arm) and bio-boosters, and knowledge of all the future Ben's alien moves, and the two of them then attempt to get revenge, only to be defeated by both the present and future Bens and Gwens. Ben 10,000 defeats Vilgax by freezing him in a river. Vilgax appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix. During a flashback, Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien homeworld, and he (Tetrax) unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax has somehow found a portal out of the Null Void, and he refers to his anger at having been trapped there (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Ben to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He encounters Ben aboard Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out of the airlock by Ben. He is eventually defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Ben access to a massive alien, Way Big, who hurls Vilgax into outer space. This marks the only time Ben singlehandedly defeated Vilgax, all other times he required the help of his allies. In "The Vengeance of Vilgax", it is revealed this was the last time Ben faced Vilgax until that episode. Vilgax returns in "Goodbye and Good Riddance", yet again to steal the Omnitrix. Through the combined efforts of Ben and his father, Vilgax is caught in a natural gas explosion. It is unknown whether or not he survived, although he had to be resurrected by Animo in the episode "Ben 10,000", which means that he was killed by Ben at one point. It should be noted that the writers of 'Alien Force' stated this episode was a 'What If' episode, meaning it didn't happen in the 'Alien Force' timeline. Vilgax is shown as his future form in Ben 10: Protector of Earth. After being released from the Null Void by Ghostfreak, Vilgax sends a small mosquito-like drone to go to the Omnitrix and extract the DNA from it. Using the DNA, Vilgax plans to use the Null Void, plus other Plumber technology, to create a vortex large enough to erase Earth from existence. To stall for time, Vilgax sends Dr. Animo, Ghostfreak, and Floraunas to distract Ben, giving him more than enough time to prepare. However, due to Ben shooting Vilgax through space via an airlock, Vilgax is warped back to the Null Void, along with his ship, and presumably the Null Void Projector. After the credits, Vilgax is shown to have survived, minus his limbs and being repaired by robots, vowing to come back. In Ben 10: Alien Force, Vilgax is only mentioned once when Magister Prior Ghilhil stopped the Alien Force from helping the Earth. Ben mentioned that he defeated Vilgax years ago, though it is not specifically stated how or when he defeated him or whether or not Vilgax is still alive. Vilgax is also mentioned in the episode "Grounded" when Gwen mentions to Ben that "You've gone nose to nose with Vilgax without blinking." Vilgax reappears in "Vengeance of Vilgax". Vilgax has developed a multitude of abilities as a result of draining the powers from 10 of the greatest hero's from the 10 worlds he's conquered (such as Ultimos' heat vision) his left arm is now coated in armor plating and equiped with a gem that acts as taser of sorts as well as a laser and a shield projector. He also has the ability to breath a powerful gust of wind and coat the large sword he now wields in flames or crystals. He has become slightly less serious than in the original series; when he faces Ben, he comically quips, "Ben 10, I've come to kill you and conquer your world. Is this a bad time?". He also seems to go by galactic code, now using a law to challenge heros threatening to "exercise his legal right to destroy their world". The breathing mask he wore for the entire original series is now gone as well. He also has a new side kick named Psyphon who is an alien with three large horns protuding from his head and has a slight skeletal appearance. Further pointing out his evil villain role, he also helps Vilgax with draining the powers from the heroes Vilgax defeats. Vilgax returns to Earth, easilly defeating Max and his new Plumbers but not stealing their powers, instead leaving to wait for Ben. Ben finally arrives for the challenge and the two have a large scale battle, Ben using his ability to change forms at will to counter Vilgax's stolen powers, leaving the two rather evenly matched. Vilgax seemingly wins by shattering Chromastone with his sword but the Omnitrix reforms Chromastone as Diamondhead, suprising Vilgax. Ben manages to crush Vilgax under four large crystals, pinning him down and blacking his eye. Ben forces Vilgax to surrender, by galactic code resulting in Vilgax being forced to leave Earth forever. Vilgax accepts his defeat, but vows to have revenge on Ben. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Vilgax and his lackey Psyphon have gathered an extreme team of fearsome foes to command each planet of the galaxy, leaving bosses to rule the conquered worlds in his stead, and after getting rid of off-world Plumbers, the next target is Earth and Ben must save the universe from Vilgax once and for all. References Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Cthulhoid Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional cult leaders Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate superpowers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005